Paper Mario: Pages of Infinity
Paper Mario: Pages of Infinity '''is a Nintendo Switch game and is the sixth title in the Paper Mario series. In this game, Mario and/or '''The Heroes '''collect '''Powerful Pages '''throughout '''Sections of the game. Story 'Sections & Chapters' Section 1: New Town, New Land, New Beginning Prologue: A New Town's Welcome More info coming soon... Chapter 1: Knight and Castle More info coming soon... Chapter 2: Let's Light Up Darkshine Garden More info coming soon... Chapter 3: Icecream Park More info coming soon... Chapter 4: The Mysteries Footsteps on Boago Forest More info coming soon... Chapter 5: A Burning Trip to Ra Pyramid Temple More info coming soon... Chapter 6: Wavy Times in Kooplantis More info coming soon... Chapter 7: We're Late To Cat Bell Kingdom More info coming soon... Chapter 8: A Battle on the Koopalings' Airship More info coming soon... Section 2: Adventure Around the World Prologue More info coming soon... Chapter 1 (9): Lost In Wiggley Forest (Wiggler Forest) More info coming soon... Chapter 2 (10): Dragon Near Mushroom City More info coming soon... Chapter 3 (11): The Inky Piranhas' Pit More info coming soon... Chapter 4 (12): Wario Land More info coming soon... Chapter 5 (13): Deep Deep Into Cheep Cheep Ocean More info coming soon... Chapter 6 (14): World 8 - Bowser's Castle More info coming soon... Chapter 7 (15): Isle Delfino In a Muddy State More info coming soon... Chapter 8 (16): Dragoon's Tower Fortress More info coming soon... Chapter 9 (17): Icecream Park 2.0 More info coming soon... Section 3: Speed of Sound, Reimagined! Prologue: Abandoned Portal Laboratory More info coming soon... Chapter 1 (18): Green Zone of Hills (Sonic the Hedgehog) More info coming soon... Chapter 2 (19): Chemical Plant Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) More info coming soon... Chapter 3 (20): Stardust Speedway (Sonic CD) More info coming soon... Chapter 4 (21): IceCap Zone (Sonic & Knuckles) More info coming soon... Chapter 5 (22): City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) More info coming soon... Chapter 6 (23): Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) More info coming soon... Chapter 7 (24) Lava Mountain (Sonic Lost World) More info coming soon... Chapter 8 (25): Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) More info coming soon... Chapter 9 (26): Black Comet (Shadow the Hedgehog) More info coming soon... Chapter 10 (27): Radical Train (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) More info coming soon... Chapter 11 (28): Eggman Empire Fortress (Sonic Forces) More info coming soon... Section 4: In Our World Prologue: Stuck In The Real World More info coming soon... Chapter 1 (29): Suzdal Town (Russia, Asia) More info coming soon... Chapter 2 (30): London Gardens (United Kingdom, Europe) More info coming soon... Chapter 3 (31): Taj Mahal, Agra (India, South Asia) More info coming soon... Chapter 4 (32): Savanna Village (Africa) More info coming soon... Chapter 5 (33): The Shrine of Remembrance (Australia) More info coming soon... Chapter 6 (34): The Great Walls & Tokyo (China) More info coming soon... Chapter 7 (35): Honolulu Hotel (Hawaii) More info coming soon... Chapter 8 (36): Dry Island (New York City, North America) More info coming soon... Chapter 9 (37): Wedding Monument Crash (Mexico) More info coming soon... Chapter 10 (38): Sam Mosquito City (Based off San Francisco, but in South America) More info coming soon... Chapter 11 (39): Winterland Pipe of Return (Antarctica) More info coming soon... Chapter 12 (40): The Mushroom World In Danger! (Mushroom Kingdom) More info coming soon... Section 5: Time Traveling In Outer Space Chapter 1 (41): (''Name WIP) More info coming soon... Chapter 2 (42): Mario Shoots the Moon Again More info coming soon... Chapter 3 (43): Sherbet Land Galaxy More info coming soon... Chapter 4 (44): A Rainbow Road to Exoplanets More info coming soon... Chapter 5 (45): Planet X-51 More info coming soon... Chapter 6 (46): Birdo Age (A Jurassic Period) More info coming soon... Chapter 7 (47): Cosmic Space Zone More info coming soon... Chapter 8 (48): Icecream Park Universal More info coming soon... Chapter 9 (49): The Age of Dragoon (A Middle and/or Dark Ages Period) More info coming soon... Chapter 10 (50): Neo Bowser City (A Future Time Period) More info coming soon... Chapter 11 (51): The Universal Clock Tower More info coming soon... Section 6: The Voids In Dimensions & Realms Prologue: '(Name WIP) Chapter 1 (52): Diamond Mirror Palace Chapter 2 (53): A Underwhere's Return Chapter 3 (54): Welcome to Dimentio Land Chapter 4 (55): The Corrupted Void Chapter 5 (56): Dashley's World Void Chapter 6 (57): Castle Whleck Chapter 7 (58): The Crimson Void Chapter 8 (59): ''(Name WIP) Chapter 9 (60): Ivy Void Chapter 10 (61): The End of a Dark Realm Section 7: Travel Across the Afterlives Chapter 1 (62): '(Name WIP) Chapter 2 (63): (Name WIP) Chapter 3 (64): Underwhere Ocean Chapter 4 (65): The Somewhere Chapter 4 (66): World U Chapter 5 (67): (Name WIP) Chapter 6 (68): The Overthere Sun-Shrine Chapter 7 (69): It's Dark Overthere Chapter 8 (70): Black Sky Section 8: The Pages of Infinity Prologue: Save To Continue Chapter 1 (71): Stuck in a Null Space Chapter 2 (72): Creeple Temple Chapter 3 (73): Underwhere Castle Chapter 4 (74): The Shadow Athletic Chapter 5 (75): Secret Chapter A ''Super Mario Sunshine ''Secret Course-based Chapter. Chapter 6 (76): Bowser's Road Dimension Chapter 7 (77, Final Chapter of Story Mode): The Maze of Billion Trials Section 9 / Section S: Special Chapters Section 10: Extra Chapters Section 11 (Optional): Optional Chapters Section 12 (DLC): Remastered Chapters - Pack 1 Chapter 1: World 3 - Blue (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Chapter 2: World 4 - Violet (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Chapter 3: World 5 - Orange (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Chapter 4: World 3 (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) Chapter 5: World 5 (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) Chapter 6: The Mystery of Dry, Dry Ruins (Paper Mario 64) Chapter 7: Gloam Valley (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 8: Of Glitz and Glory (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Section 13 (DLC): Remastered Chapters - Pack 2 Chapter 1: World 1 - Red (Paper Mario Color Splash) Chapter 2: World 6 - Green (Paper Mario Color Splash) Chapter 3: World 1 (Paper Mario Sticker Star) Chapter 4: World 2 (Paper Mario Sticker Star) Chapter 5: World 4 (Paper Mario Sticker Star) Chapter 6: For Pigs the Bell Tolls (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 7: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba (Paper Mario 64) Chapter 8: Trials in the Toy Box (Paper Mario 64) Section 14 (DLC): Remastered Chapters - Pack 3 Chapter 1: World 2 - Yellow (Paper Mario Color Splash) Chapter 2: World 1-Ex (Paper Mario Sticker Star) Chapter 3: World 6-Ex (Paper Mario Sticker Star) Chapter 4: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress (Paper Mario 64) Chapter 5: The Key to Pirates (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 6: 3 Days of Excess (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 7: The Bitlands (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 8: A Star Spirit on Ice (Paper Mario 64) Section 15 (DLC): Remastered Chapters - Pack 4 Chapter 1: A Plea from the Stars (Paper Mario 64) Chapter 2: Castle and Dragon (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 3: The Great Boggly Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 4: Black Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario Color Splash) Chapter 5: Dark Days in Flower Fields (Paper Mario 64) Chapter 6: Sammer's Kingdom (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 7: The Underwhere (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 8: The Thousand-Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Section 16 (DLC): Remastered Chapters - Pack 5 Chapter 1: A Rogue's Welcome (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 2: Land of the Cragnons (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 3: Outer Space (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 4: Mario Shoots the Moon (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Chapter 5: The Mystery of Dry, Dry Ruins (Paper Mario) Chapter 6: Lineland Road (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 7: Castle Bleck (Super Paper Mario) Chapter 8: A Star-Powered Showdown! (Paper Mario) Section 17: Season / Holiday-based Chapters Section 18: Extremely Difficult Chapters Category:Games Category:Fan Games